


public affair

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kisumai’s not the only one having an anniversary.





	public affair

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for cotton candy bingo (secrets/secrecy/sneaking).

“Happy anniversary!” everyone exclaims, and Miyata slips his fingers through Tamamori’s because it’s their anniversary, too.

“Five _years_ ,” Fujigaya says a little too loudly, already halfway through a bottle of champagne that Miyata sincerely hopes he has help drinking. “We’ve been a debuted group for five _years_.”

“Thank you for staying with us,” Kitayama tells him seriously, and Fujigaya rolls his eyes.

“You act like I was actually going to take that offer to leave.” He slings his arm around Kitayama and ends up falling right onto him. “Being solo would mean I’d have to do all the work.”

“Good point,” Kitayama says, making no effort to shove Fujigaya away. Instead he holds him upright and lifts his beer in toast. “To five more years of face-squishing and friendly rivalry.”

They clink drinks as Nikaido shakes his head. “Five years ago, you two would have never done this.”

“Five years ago, I had short hair,” Fujigaya replies, like that settles the argument, and Kitayama tugs on Fujigaya’s ponytail for emphasis.

“Five years ago, we were in the back,” Yokoo adds from the arm of Kitayama’s loveseat, gesturing to where Senga and Nikaido are laying on each other, then over to Miyata. “Now we actually get solo lines!”

“And solos!” Miyata adds with fake shock, then grins at the way Tamamori rolls his eyes at him.

“Five years ago, you were all getting drunk at my place—wait,” Kitayama says sarcastically.

“Losing your sense of hospitality in your old age, Mitsu?” Nikaido taunts him, and Miyata’s fairly certain that Fujigaya’s drunk deadweight is the only thing keeping Kitayama from tackling him.

“He’s never had that,” Yokoo points out, and they all laugh good-naturedly because it’s true.

“I’m only thirty, you assholes,” Kitayama mumbles, and Fujigaya slurs that Kitayama doesn’t look a day over twelve as Miyata shakes his head and takes a swig of his beer.

An hour later, when Yokoo’s stretched out across Nikaido and Senga and Fujigaya passes out with his face in Kitayama’s stomach, Miyata wonders how he and Tamamori were the only ones who ended up together in this group, or at the very least attracted to other men.

“Weren’t we going to tell them tonight?” Tamamori whispers as they curl up on their shared futon, long after Yokoo had thrown a blanket over Senga and Nikaido and carried both Fujigaya and Kitayama into Kitayama’s bedroom. “Perfect timing and all?”

“Missed the window of opportunity, apparently,” Miyata mumbles back. “I don’t mind.”

Tamamori chuckles softly. “I know you don’t. You _love_ having a secret.”

“I think at this point I’m just used to it,” Miyata says honestly. “It would be weird if everyone knew and we could, like, kiss in front of them and stuff.”

“ _And_ you get off on doing things where we could possibly get caught,” Tamamori adds, scooting closer to Miyata and wrapping his arms around Miyata’s neck. “Like kissing while Nisen are sleeping across the room.”

“Isn’t it _you_ starting it this—” Miyata begins, but the rest of his words are eaten by Tamamori and Miyata doesn’t waste a single second getting his hands on Tamamori’s skin. Especially when they’ve been drinking, it’s pure torture to be this close to Tamamori without being able to touch him.

As usual Tamamori doesn’t let him get very far, but at least he can feel the warmth of Tamamori’s body under his fingers as Tamamori pulls back and leans his forehead against Miyata’s, settling comfortably into his embrace.

“Happy anniversary,” Miyata says, and Tamamori wrinkles his nose. “I’m grateful every day that we finally debuted and you had to live up to your part of our deal.”

“I seriously thought we were never going to debut,” Tamamori tells him. “That’s the only reason I agreed to it.”

Miyata grins at Tamamori’s forced annoyance. “We only agreed on a date, Yuuta. You didn’t have to let me kiss you halfway through, and you certainly didn’t have to fall for me.”

“Yeah, well,” Tamamori replies with a shrug. “You make it too easy.”

“I love you too,” Miyata says back, interrupting Tamamori’s eye roll with another kiss.

There’s always next year.


End file.
